Hate the Way You Talk
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: It's the way you DO things... SkipperxJulien. Rated M. That random Jupper one-shot by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and I.


**Author's Note: That random Jupper one-shot by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and I. Review? X3**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Hate the Way You Talk._

_~PoM~_

Julien sighed, propping himself up on his elbow as he lay on his side. He looked less than interested. He'd come to terms with this a while ago.

They'd meet late at night like normal, lay down and get down to the highlight of both their days. Only problem was, they had different kinds of highlights.

Basically the king wanted to hurry and get down to business while the silly penguin wanted to talk about his day and/or week. Sometimes it was even the whole month summarized into one.

The penguin said a lot of things the lemur would pretend to listen to until it was finally time for the lemur's highlight: the pleasurably goodness.

For some reason the bird was still talking and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon.

The king nodded automatically along to what the flightless bird was saying to him, not listening of course, no, he was too busy trying to think of a way to fix this issue.

With a smirk he got the perfect plan of action on how to shut up the bird. He shoved their mouths together.

Skipper hadn't seen it coming. One minute he's explaining Tango Bravo Foxtrot, the next his beak is up against the maw of the lemur in front of him.

The king shoved them both more into it, wanting to start a full blown make out. He moaned and invited the bird to play with him. Sadly it only seemed one sided.

Skipper had always been skeptical when it came to love with Ring-tail. He was never really sure of himself.

"Why are you doing dat?" Julien pulled back.

"Doing what?" The bird asked.

"Not loving me." the king answered with a frown, drawing circles on the penguin's flipper with his finger.

"Loving you? What? What do you mean?"

"Touching me…" Julien urged, placing both the bird's flippers on his chest and making them rub around.

Skipper bit the inside of his beak and curled his toes. Sure, it wasn't bad being with the lemur, but sometimes, he just pushed it a bit too fast. Not that he ever said a thing to the king.

He took control of his own flippers and started moving them around a bit more on his own, albeit kind of slowly.

The bird had inadvertently brushed passed a nipple under the monarch's fur, causing a soft sigh of pleasure.

Skipper paused and looked at the monarch oddly.

"Don't be stopping…" the king pouted and made the flippers grasp both of them.

Skipper caught the gist of the movement an continued rubbing those spots.

"Mmm…" Julien hummed, closing his eyes and parting his lips in his moan.

Skipper was about to open his beak to say something, but then thought better of it.

The lemur opened his eyes now with a lustful look in his eyes.

"What now? Do I just k-mmf!" The bird never got the chance to finish as he was shoved to the ground an embraced in a kiss.

"Ohhh I am loving you!" the lemur was able to mumble into fluffed feathers.

All the commando could do was lay there in shock and surprise at the boldness of his other.

"Come on…" Julien insisted, wrapping the flippers around his own waist. "Be playing around with me…"

"Um, alright..." Skipper slowly and hesitantly started trailing his flippers up the lemur's backside and then back down again.

The lemur hummed and pressed his lips against the orange beak, sighing.

There was a sound of shock from the commando. It was muffled by the muzzle in front of him. Skipper, stared ahead at the face on his. Being so close the penguin could only see the other's closed eyes.

The king lightly parted, making sure he wasn't too far from the bird's beak. "Come on." He whined.

"I'll try." The penguin said before the lemur shoved them together again.

Julien rubbed his hands over the bird's backside, mewling into the penguin's mouth.

Skipper's beak twitched and opened his mouth inadvertently, letting a tongue be slipped inside. Feeling the slick appendage slip in, it became a battle of dominance for the bird.

The lemur was thrilled to find that the other's tongue was sparring against his. He tasted the bird loving what he was getting.

Getting more into it, the penguin started shoving his partner down to the zoo storage ground.

Julien got some of the air knocked out of him as his back was shoved to the cool concrete. He let out an aroused mewl, liking when the bird got rough with him.

There was the tinniest of moans from Skipper. He was getting into it slowly but surely, a tight grip on the mammal's shoulders to hold the both jittery and excited Julien down.

"I am liking it when you are being rough with me, hm…" the lemur chuckled which sent shivers down the bird's spine.

Julien placed a sweet kiss to the commando's beak, grinning into it. He spread his legs, wrapping them around his lover's waist.

There was a small buck from the commando, allowing slight friction.

The lemur got the idea and began rubbing themselves together, his tip gliding against the opening but never going in.

Skipper grunted and fought against it, trying to insert the lemur's member in him. He was getting frustrated.

"What is being wrong, my love? Are you not knowing I will be giving you anything?"

"I don't need it to be given to me." The leader shifted his weight just enough so the lemur king's legs came unraveled from the bird's hips. The king was now at the commando's mercy. "I can take it for myself."

The king raised a brow, not expecting this. "You can be?"

"Oh yes. I can be."

Julien smirked lustfully. "And what is it you are going to be doing about it, commando bird?"

"This." Skipper shoved his beak to the grey muzzle and plopped himself down on the king's rod, moaning into the kiss out of both pain and pleasure.

The monarch moaned feeling himself slide past the penguins tight walls as they squeezed him so pleasantly. "Ohhhh..."

The penguin faintly grimaced. He had forgotten the preparation. It didn't look like the horny lemur minded it. He however was feeling the negative effects of it. No worries. He could bear through the pain. That's what made him a leader after all.

"Skipper…" Julien moaned out, pulling the penguin closer. The lemur was pulling too fast, making it worse.

The bird made a sound. It was a mix between a grunt and a growl.

"Am I being carried away like you are always saying?"

"A little bit..."

"Sorry baby…" the lemur frowned.

He'd always hated hippie pet names. With an eye roll the leader answered quickly to end discussion of it. "That's alright. Just be careful."

Julien nodded and gripped more gently onto the penguin's chubby hips, bringing the bird down more slowly.

The pain started to ease up a bit more to the commando with the gentleness. "Nnh~"

"Skipper..." the lemur sighed in delight.

The penguin gave a little more effort as his beak wedged in the king's left shoulder.

Julien groaned as the bird's beak pulled on his shoulder fur, nipping and tugging on it and giving him pain as well as pleasure.

The beak trailed around the neck and did the exact same thing to the other side.

"Uhhhn..." the lemur mewled out at the act.

The pain had lessened for the bird as it was bearable. He started going up and down a bit faster.

Julien moaned even louder, allowing his love to please the both of them for a bit before he started thrusting up to meet the penguin halfway, the both of them pleasing each other.

"Hmm, yeah…" Skipper moaned out.

"Mmmf...hm, hm..." the lemur purred, chuckling. He kissed the tip of the bird's beak.

The pleasure had become even stronger now, and they both felt it.

Julien wrapped every one of his limbs around the fluffy body above him, shoving himself up in a deep thrust.

The bird above cried out and almost collapsed in a climax. Oh, that had hit the spot. Deep raged breathing came from the orange beak as Skipper tried his best to keep up with the thrusts.

"Is dat being de place, my beautiful flightless bird?"

"Y-yeah..." Skipper just managed to groan out.

The lemur happily took this to his advantage, slamming against that same spot every time in hopes of pleasing his lover.

"GAH!" The commando yanked at the lemur's lapel, turning so the king was on top. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Julien chuckled, tracing the orange beak with his finger before pressing his lips against it, giving another jostling deep thrust.

The bird screamed into the lip-lock, feeling ready any minute.

The lemur started, his hips shoving up against the penguin's as he mercilessly struck into the commando. His member hilted each time, burying as far as it could go.

The penguin continued to cry out. "AH! I THINK I'M-GAH!" Skipper knew he'd burst any minute now. He couldn't hide the feeling in his gut.

"Mmf…Skipper…" Julien grunted in satisfaction.

After a few more thrusts, the bird knew it was his time. He locked his beak with the lemur's and cried out as his climax peaked.

The king moaned as the penguin locked in a grip around his member as the bird climaxed. Julien buried his face in the bird's plushy neck as he gave his final rough thrusts, the insides helping to squeeze out his own climax. With a shuddering pant he stiffened over his lover, being finished.

The pants of the lovers were all that could be heard as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"Mmm..." Julien hummed in satisfaction as he pressed a tired kiss to his penguin's beak that blinked at him. "I am loving de way you are loving me..."


End file.
